


【代发】高岭之花

by JackTheLittleEgg



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 09:10:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21250934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackTheLittleEgg/pseuds/JackTheLittleEgg
Summary: 原作者 lft@过雨云





	【代发】高岭之花

隔离室只有一扇很小的窗，嵌着铁栅栏，连胳膊都伸不出去的程度。透过栅栏照进来的日光白惨惨的，被切割成一格一格。  
连日光都舒展不开。  
崔始源摸了摸自己带着胡茬的下巴，双手双脚伸直了叹了口气，落到这种境遇，实在是说出去丢人，好歹从营中领回总部的时候，给他人道主义的套了黑色的头套，不然被押解的理由实在是太丢人了。

他，堂堂帝国最年轻的少将，在古河攻坚战荣立个人二等功的功勋指挥官，受伤后竟然因为无法控制的性征而被审查隔离。  
一时也对一直坚持的信仰产生了些许的动摇。  
值得么？右腹部被膛片伤到部分还在隐隐作痛，几乎是拿命搏出来的胜利都没有来得及庆祝，  
不过也是自己自作自受不是么？

“0306号，有人探视，速至接待室。”  
崔始源搓了搓自己的脸，深深地叹了口气，站起身走到接待室，双侧玻璃的对面坐着惨白的一张脸的“罪魁祸首”，他脸上五味杂陈的表情，让少将读不懂。  
那人伸出手指指了指电话，他麻木的接了起来，说出了两天来第一句话：“你来干什么？”

从古河的指挥所到战地医院只需要二十分钟的时间，当崔始源被送进医院的时候，他的意志还是清醒的，比起疼痛感，因为失血过多而产生的困顿感更加地让他束手无策，崔始源甚是努力的不让自己闭上眼睛，但哪怕是咬口腔内臂的软肉都于事无补，时间一分一秒过去，他慢慢地感觉到意志逐渐地涣散。  
“崔少将，听得见声音么？崔少将？！”  
崔始源费力地抬起眼，面前是一张有些熟悉却又有些陌生的脸。  
“崔少将，我是这家医院的外科主治医师，金钟云。你现在失血过多，我给您输血，但是为了保证您的精神力和体力，我可能会给您用一些刺激ALPHA激素的药物，药物打的时候可能会有些异物感，但是推进去之后不到五分钟时间，你的疲乏状况会在ALPHA激素的刺激下慢慢消退。”  
“……好，金医生费心了……”  
“应该的，崔少将知道自己的体重身高么？”  
“……应、应该是181CM 75KG。”  
“好，我按照五个单位来打。”  
崔始源实在没力气再说话，点了点头，表示已经了解情况。

皮下注射比想象中要快，输血的融合度也较高，没有出现排他现象，金钟云趁着这时趁机将大块弹片从崔始源的身体中取出来，再检查一遍没有发现有更加细小的弹片后，金钟云用美容针将这块皮肉干脆利落地缝好了。

原本的疼痛像退潮一样逐步减少直至感受不到，躺在病床上的 崔始源身体突然感觉到一阵温热从后背慢慢蒸腾而起，冷汗不停地流，最后坚持不住了，他问了一句：“你给药究竟是哪种？！”  
暴躁之后的ALPHA后知，后觉地认识到一个问题，他好像发情了。

木质调的信息素味道向来温和，可是真当发情起来，崖柏的味道足够把人熏晕，房里还有两名beta护士，虽然不会受到信息素的影响，但此时明显也被吓到，发情期的alpha要真暴怒了，以她们的体量是不可能阻止的。  
“你们先出去。”金钟云沉声道。  
“金医生你呢？”  
“出去，这边我来解决。”  
金钟云把人轰出了手术室，他的腰也软了，靠在墙上喘息，无影灯下的崔始源慢慢坐了起来，面容笼罩在黑暗之中，看不清楚表情。崔始源是帝国排的上名的ALPHA，除去优越的出身和出色的工作能力，他的信息素本身就非常强势，在战争时期，可以说是最强的单兵。因此当他信息素紊乱的时候一般的BETA根本就承受不了，何况金钟云还不是一个BETA

没错，他是一个不折不扣的OMEGA。  
作为OMEGA平权家庭出身的他，在弟弟在17岁就被征兵到了前线之后，他便隐瞒了性征考入了军事医学院，短短几年时间里，便成为前线医院的外科主刀医生，他隐藏得很好，除了面试的考官以外，几乎没有人知道他的生理性征，绝大多数情况下，他都能很好的控制事态，是那个传言中不太好靠近的军中高岭之花。  
而现在的情况，已经超过了他的控制范围，他也不知道下一步会出现什么样的情况。  
金钟云闭了闭眼，狠下心来从临时医药包中抖抖索索地翻出临时抑制剂，给自己打了一针，明星感觉自己的身体受自己的控制之后，他迅速地换了一管抑制剂，扶着橱柜渐渐靠近崔始源。  
“崔、崔少将，请允许我靠近你，我不会伤害你的。”  
“……”  
“现在的情况有些复杂，请你一定相信我，我会帮助您的。”  
“帮、帮我什么……？”  
“帮助你，解决现在的问题。”

金钟云拿着含有安定剂的抑制剂半绕他背后，捉住崔始源的大臂，将针头插入了他的静脉组织，他迅速果决地往里面推针，却看到鼓胀的静脉血管，金钟云抬眼正好和崔始源对上视线，在下一秒ALPHA将他手上的动作摁住，把针头直接拔了出来，一个动作将金钟云压在了手术台上，弯折的腰让军医根本就使不上力气，何况还有此时不再收敛信息素的ALPHA在他的脖颈处逡巡着，金钟云打了个冷颤，他意识到这一次自己犯的错误需要自己来弥补。  
不应该相信抑制剂对崔始源有效的。

也不该庆幸抑制剂在这种情况下对自己有效。  
你看，OMEGA的身体就是这样的符合生理结构，当强烈的崖柏味的信息素环绕着他的身体的时候，刚刚打下去的抑制剂也失去了作用，他的四肢完全丧失了自主活动的能力，被一阵一阵的信息素冲到瘫软，腺体也被诱发出浓郁的樱桃的味道。  
金钟云徒劳地捉着崔始源的臂膀，却不能阻止他朝着他的腺体袭来的动作，等对方的皮肉接触到他那一小块暴露在空气中的肌肤的时候，金钟云不可遏制地颤抖起来，这位ALPHA代替牙齿，用舌尖在他的腺体上画了一个圈。  
画地为牢。  
他逃不掉。

吻从他的颈部向下，一路延伸到到锁骨的尽头，一切妨碍肌肤接触的东西在此时都不应该存在，崔始源崩开了金钟云领口的两颗扣子，凑着稳上去，另一只从他的下摆伸进去，把工整的制服从腰身中拉出来，手掌贴上金钟云敏感的腰身，他的腰太细了，一只手便握的过来，手指尖用力，似乎就用掐断。  
深陷情欲的ALPHA无法控制手上的轻重，直到身下的OMEGA发出闷哼，才循着本能的用唇舌去讨好，点点吻不着章法地落在他的敞开的胸膛上，又霸道又温柔，这谁能逃得过？

越是动，血气往下涌，他的前身也涨得厉害，卡在棉质内裤的边上，连内裤的边角都被濡湿，难受得紧。他在身后的狮子稍稍停下动作的时候，甩了甩胳膊抽出手来，迫不及待地往身下摸，却被身后的ALPHA一只大手紧追上来，覆住他的手背盖在他硬挺的东西上。  
“我来……”  
不容置疑的口气，金钟云忽然明白过来，他的身体的都属于眼前这一个ALPHA的。  
崔始源温热的手带着他的手指来回的动作，金钟云被伺弄得舒服得紧，双腿都无力支撑自己，，从他的指缝中徒劳地垂下手抠住流理台面，堪堪架住自己身体。这团火从他的身下往脑袋顶烧，烧得自己连话都说不太清楚，只含含糊糊地呢喃着这样不对，这样不行。  
“少将，这样是会被处分的……”

他的话，无人回应，连他自己都知道，在澎湃的性欲面前，所有的规则都是徒劳的。

超我抗拒着他的动作，本我却挺着薄薄的胸膛迎接着这样的温存，随着崔始源亲上金钟云的下唇，他在崔始源的手上射了出来。白浊弄脏了衬衣的下摆，金钟云急促地呼吸着，脑中晕乎乎地想结束这场闹剧，可在崔始源捧着他的脸细细密密亲吻他的下嘴角的时候，又短暂的迟疑了起来。  
他知道这样不对，却没有力气去反抗，这个房间里只有一个人清醒，也就只有一个人痛苦。他偏过头在崔始源的肩颈处狠狠的咬了一口，犬齿磨着皮肉，非要逼得人呼吸都急促了，才松开口，认命地低下身去，塌着腰，双肘撑着流理台，将湿漉漉的洞口展露在他的ALPHA面前。

就这样吧，这样还能让自己好受一点。

OMEGA的身体天生为交媾而生，虽然并没有经过很好的扩张，但是强烈的信息素诱导让金钟云身下很快地便变得湿漉漉的了，崔始源扶着自己的东西往里捅，过程比想象中的要容易得多，起码在进去的过程中意想不到的顺利，很快就到了底。  
可当他动起来的时候，金钟云才感受到伴随着情热一起袭来的铺天盖地的痛意，太痛了，痛到连呼吸都是痛的，他使劲扭转身子想要用最后一点残存的冷静推开崔始源，回过身却看到他被笼罩在无影灯下暗沉沉的轮廓线，他的牙齿紧紧地咬着，面部的肌肉紧绷，他也在忍受着巨大的痛苦。  
很痛吗？  
当然，伴随着剧烈动作，他刚刚缝好不久的线撑开口一个口子，温热的血液漫出来，蹭到了金钟云紧贴在他身前的腰窝。可是没有人去管那些，上下都得不到纾解的雄性动物，压根不会在意这些。  
或许是血腥气的刺激，让OMEGA天生便存在的同理心翻涌成海，金钟云眨了眨眼睛，将眼角的泪花收住了，从前往后揽住崔始源的脖子，整个人都靠在他宽阔的胸膛，手指细细地抚摸着他的ALPHA的腺体，口中念念有词：“……输给你了，你这样可怎么办呢？”

或许是得到了一丝慰藉，崔始源原本绷直的脖颈慢慢松懈下来，他将下巴就着这亲密的姿势搭在了金钟云的肩颈处，在他耳边用沙哑的声音小心翼翼地唤了一句：  
“钟云——？”  
“……嗯。”  
枯萎的玫瑰终于获得了雨水，飞翔在大海上的鸟终于找到枯枝，大雪中等待多时的双手终于被人牵起。  
他的心终究沉沦。  
“钟云。”  
“嗯。”  
你的名字是情爱里最好的润滑剂。他卡着他的腰一下一下往里撞，金钟云捉着崔始源的手感受到疼痛下那一丝丝的酥麻的感觉，他不可遏制地轻轻地叫唤出声，沙哑嗓音带着甜腻的尾音，刮着他的耳朵，把那刮到通红，他从没有听过自己自己发出这样的声音，这远远超出了金钟云对自己的认知。他想拿手捂住自己的嘴，可是很明显有个人不想让他这么做，把他的手从嘴边不容置疑地扯下来，卡着他的手腕，放在腰的两边，捉着他的腰冲撞的速度越来越快，寂静的手术室被肉体拍打的钝声和金钟云偶尔脱口而出的呻吟填满，无影灯似乎也带上了一些朦胧的神色。  
金钟云不知道自己会坠落如此。  
他转过身，自暴自弃地面对着他，伸长了胳膊揽住崔始源的脖子，将自己的身体全然交付给崔始源，情欲让他获得从未想象过的，并且无法奢望的快乐。  
崔始源托住他的大腿，让他在他的身下张开得更大了些，喷着热气将全身的皮肉都贴在他的身上，没有一丝的空隙，抬着胯更加猛烈地顶弄这身下的这句身体，金钟云被颠到无法思考，一直隐忍的叫声也细细碎碎地打碎了，闭着眼睛将欲望随着声音一起抖落。

那就坠落吧，拉着他一起。

当崔始源的身前撞到那道口的时候，他的神智慢慢回来了一些，身下的OMEGA的脸在视网膜上逐渐清晰起来，瘦削的人平时白皙的肌肤此时从耳畔到脖颈都蒸腾起一层薄红，被暴力毁坏的衣物和皱巴巴的下摆带着说不出的情色。  
但最要命的是眼角的那一滴生理性的泪水，从眼角随着动作滑落到鼻翼，再落进张着的口中，像是无言的邀请。

邀请他亲吻他，占有他，将精液射入到生殖腔里。

不行，崔始源使劲地摇晃了下头，不行。  
在ALPHA和OMEGA交配最后的，生殖腔成结射精几乎是所有AO完成标记的最后步骤，被情欲支配的OMEGA根本无法，也没有办法阻止，就像现在的金钟云，甚至在因他在性事中强行打断而不满，身体往上贴，毫无章法地吻他。  
“……不行，我不能这样做。”  
这话不只是说给金钟云听，还说给他自己听。他强忍着身下的不适从金钟云的身下退了出来。  
崔始源将他转过身的时候，委屈到鼻酸，那点存于胸口不能宣之于口的情愫在这场拉扯中，成为欲念战胜理性的最后的砝码，他不敢相信自己会被性欲驯服成撅着屁股求欢的OMEGA，却在崔始源射在他大腿之间的时候哭了出来。

滚烫的眼泪滴在崔始源的手背上，烫得他心都皱了。  
他俯下身去，拨开高岭之花稍长了些的发尾，咬上了身下的人的腺体。  
崖柏的气味冲撞进来，金钟云脚一软跪了下去。  
他被临时标记了。

“这几天还好么？”  
“不太好，两天没合眼了。”崔始源拉着话筒线，又小心翼翼问了一句：“你呢？身体还好么？”  
“没什么事了。”  
接着良久的沉默盘桓在两人之间，他看着面前的人绞着电话线，知道他有话想说，叹了口气说：“有什么情况，你说吧，所有的后果我都能承担。”  
当时从把晕过去的军医从手术室抱出来安顿好，他就到军事审判所自首了。在这几天被关在审判所里没日没夜的审核，写材料，无时无刻不提醒着他，在发情期对军医下手是会判6个月到3年的监禁的，还有什么比这更坏的情况呢？  
“你的监禁取消了。”  
“怎么回事？”  
“……就是……”金钟云抬起眼睛，薄薄的眼皮叠成双层，看进崔始源的眼睛里，看得崔始源心口一动。  
“规定上还有一条，如果本人有意愿同ALPHA结合，经过材料审核之后，将取消对ALPHA的诉讼请求。”  
金钟云说这话时，眼睛看向一边，崔始源却听懂其中的含义。  
他露出了两天来的第一个笑容，敲了敲玻璃窗，问道：“我能问为什么么？”  
“不能！”他的高岭之花露出恶狠狠的表情，半天嘟嘟囔囔地说了句，也没让崔始源听见：“……多的是你不知道的事。”

“那我现在出去了，也停职了，那去哪嘛？”  
“……跟我回家老实呆着写材料！”

完


End file.
